up_on_high_groundfandomcom-20200215-history
Londyn Downey
Londyn Downey (Actress-Brianna Langford) Sophomore high school student at East Valley Academy. Londyn is known as a popular, sporty, well dressed to impress cheer-captain for the cheer leading squad at East Valley Academy. Her sister is Berlin Downey, notably both Londyn and her sister are named after European famous towns for charm. Londyn likes to dabble in other students affairs; she is seen in an early episode commenting to Erin O’Byrne about a classmate showing off her dental work to the teacher for attention. Her former best friend Savannah Swanson is now not an enemy, but rather competition to win the heart of skirt chaser guy Shane. In several early episodes Londyn is seen sitting next to Shane closely as if an item again even though they are exes and Shane and Savannah are a couple. Londyn and Shane discuss a former moment of their relationship when she mentions “remember when you used to sing Brown eyed girl to me.” After Savannah barges into Café Pinxtos with the two sitting at the same table alone in this common cafe social spot a decision must be made by Shane, Londyn remains and Savannah storms off. Londyn takes advantage of an opportunity to take Savannah’s on again off again boyfriend Shane back when she tells Savannah’s best Friend Sydney she is not moving out of St. Louis after all. Londyn sets up a specific café confrontation and unexpectedly gets tag teamed by two of Savannah’s friends. Londyn works part-time mostly after school as a sales representative at the Triumph Sports store in St.Louis. She is seen in the pilot episode selling sports skorts to the East Valley High Track and Basketball coaches in an effort to cut down on costs. After being surprised by Shane when he pulls up to her upscale brick mansion with his new Mustang, Londyn quickly becomes upset with Shane after finding an earring in his cup console knowing it's Savannah's. She drives off with an engine burst alongside Shane in the passenger seat. Family, backstory and producer Brianna Langford Londyn's known for having great beauty and care for herself. She is referenced by Sydney's recommendation that Londyn recommended a Salon at the Chase Park plaza for a Keratin hair treatment. mom Avril plays an active role in Erin's learning experience. In an early episode her mom confronts Principal Guidry and teacher Hialeah for bringing an ongoing feud in front of the class as a learning lesson involving her daughter and classmate rival Savannah. Londyn was designed to be a bigger part of the series and story and as the cheer-leeder captain there were plans to have that part of her school life shown along with Shane being the footbal captaio and her being the cheer captain the two would be at the top of the popularity chain alongside Savannah and Sydney in a love triangle of sorts throughout the series run. Producer Bryan Kreutz says "Single-handedly Brianna could produce with ideas like the best of professionals. Furthermore he said "she was one of the most valuable minds and producers within the show on top of being a formidable actress." The biggest mistake Kreutz said he made was during the after hours time of Up on High Ground by not answering the phone when Brianna Langord called to discuss the show as a whole. Moreover he indicated later on that evening in December 2013 instead of talking via phone to her he delegated her request to collaborate on show ideas to a mere set of texts. Kreutz said "that was a downfall due to time that pushed Brianna and her interest away because her schedule, like his, was busy and it turned the corner for her interest in the wrong direction that night." Lastly Kreutz stated I always wished I could have spent more time with Brianna one on one about the show and just about life being friends. The same goes for spending more time with the producers in meetings during the production of the show more.... and Brianna's exit was my fault. If there was one thing Kreutz could change about Up on High Ground it would be to somehow find the time to get her back as she was simply one of the best. Quote Londyn’s quote to her boyfriend Shane while on a date, even though Savannah is standing over their table in jealousy looking for answers "“Remember when you used to sing Brown eyed girl to me?”